Two Abandoned Souls
by cherryfeather101
Summary: One poor soul, often forgotten. Mistaken for his obnoxious twin brother. One poor soul, often hated. Wished that he was his younger brother. What will happen when the former shows up at the latter's house? Warning: Canada/Romano


**I was thinking and, somehow, this popped into my mind.**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Canada would have waaay more screentime.**

**Warning. The one shipping I have NEVER seen. Canada/Romano! The adorable misfits!**

Romano wasn't expecting the knock on the door.

Normally people would call ahead, warn Spain of their arrival. Today there was nobody scheduled, though tomorrow his annoying idiot of a brother was coming to visit. So when the loud rap at the door echoed through the house, Romano jumped slightly. Deciding that it was Spain's business, Romano called, "Hey, tomato bastard! Someone's at the door!" He immediately dashed to the hallway next to the door, watching as Spain opened the door.

"Hello."

"Um... hi. May I speak to Romano?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Romano heard a frustrated sigh.

"I'm Canada!"

"Oh, sorry Canada! Of course you can speak to him!" Spain recovered with a cheerful smile.

Romano cursed underneath his breath._ Stupid tomato bastard! _He immediately moved so that it looked like he was dusting off a bookcase, right as Spain poked his head in the room.

"Romano! You have a visitor!"

Romano nodded, slipped off the maid apron Spain _forced _him to wear and moved to see his guest. Long, shaggy blonde hair, violet eyes, glasses and a polar bear in his arms. Romano gravely recognized him from the recent world meeting. He faintly remembered him being sat on by Russia. Barely. Canada gave him a small, sad smile. Romano, without a word, led him through the house to Romano's bedroom. He shut the door behind his guest.

"What do you want?"

Canada gave him another sad smile." I know what you're feeling."

Romano paused." Whatever do you mean?"

"Nobody liking you. Being treated like scum, as if you're invisible. Always overshadowed by your younger brother. Lonely." Came Canada's response.

Romano froze. Truth was, he had been feeling rather down lately. Once again, people had started comparing him to Italy Veneciano." How did you know that?"

"Because I feel the same way. At least people can see you." Canada's voice had a hint of resentment." I knew you would feel the same. That's why I'm here. I figured you need a friend. And truthfully, I do too."

Romano wasn't going to say yes. Really, he wasn't. It was just that the offer sounded so promising. One guy that would like him for him, not for his share of his inheritance, not because his younger brother asked them too. A friend. So, he nodded, taking a breath and standing up from his position on the corner of the bed. And when Canada smiled, he finally had the will to smile back.

(**changing to first person for sake of story. Hope y'all don't mind)**

Before Matthew(he insisted that I call him by his human name) and I managed to slip off unnoticed, Spain, being the stupid bastard he was, popped up behind me.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, giving Matthew a suspicious eye. I shoved him rather harshly.

"Why the fuck do you need to know?" I growled.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a glare and he immediately closed it again.

Spain shrugged, used to my, ahem, usual behavior." Be good." And with that, he dissapeared as quickly as he came.

And, with that, the two of us were out the door and Matthew was already pulling me towards a certain shop.

After a long day filled with going to shops, getting drinks, and just sitting down and talking, I finally got back to my own house, plain out exhausted. Matthew had given me his number, and we had something planned for the day after tomorrow. Of course, Spain just _had _to know what happened.

"What did you two do? Where did you go? Is Canada nice? Why did he come?"

After the millionth question, I snapped.

"Shut up, you stupid tomato bastard!" I hissed, turning my back and sprinting to my room. When I arrived, I almost felt bad for yelling at Antonio. He was just curious, that's all. But for some reason, I didn't want Spain to know about the way Matthew's violet eyes sparkled when he laughed, or the way he was always so polite, even when other people(like me) were so rude, or the way he calmly put up with me even when I knew I was getting annoying.

Did I like him? Okay, maybe just a little. Would I tell anyone? NO WAY! Let them believe Spain and I were together. Let them think I had feelings for the tomato man. Don't let them know that deep down inside, I was in love with Matthew.

_In love with Matthew._

These next few months went by in a blur. Matthew and I now did everything together, much to Antonio's dismay. My feelings only got stronger. I learned all about the shy, quiet brother of America, including the way he got beaten up when mistaken for America, and the fact that nobody seems to notice him otherwise. Months of talking. Months of hanging out. Months of sipping tomato juice and maple-flavored coffee as we walked in the park.

I sighed and mentally hit myself. It seems no matter how hard I try, I can't get Matthew out of my head.

Speaking of the devil...

My phone rang, loudly and clearly. I sighed once more, grumbled to myself, and picked up the damn phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey Lovi."

I perked up." Oh, hello Mattie."

"I was wondering if you could meet me in the park..."

"Um, sure."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

And with that, I hung up.

On my way to the park, I wondered what was so important that Matthew had to go to the park to talk about. Of course, the park was beautiful, as the season was now autumn and the trees were a vibrant shade of red, orange, brown, and gold. Matthew said that these trees reminded him of his own country, which was a plus. I stopped at our usual meeting place, seeing the Canadian already seated." Matthew."

His head snapped to the side, and I immmediately wondered if he had been crying. His eyes were red, his cheeks tinged pink." Oh hey Lovi." He mumbled quietly.

That's when I knew something was up. I walked over and scooched next to him." Mattie, have you been crying?"

He hesitated, remembered I knew when somebody was lying, then reluctantly nodded. I frowned.

"What happened?"

Matthew mumbled something inaudible, his cheeks turning a bright tomato red.

"Speak up!"

"America started bullying me again... We were supposed to be playing a simple game of ball when he started purposely hitting me with it and teasing me." Matthew repeated, sinking down in his seat. I scowled.

"How dare he! Ohhh, the minute I get my hands on the fucking stupid burger bastard, I swear I'll..." My voice trailed off as I realized Matthew was going to cry again. My mood went from angry as hell to concerned, and I wrapped my arms around my friend, pulling him into a hug." Hey, don't cry. You don't need him. You have me and I have you, and that's all that matters." I murmured softly, unconsciously digging my fingers into his soft hair. Matthew looked at me with soft violet eyes, brimming with tears.

"L-Lovi?"

"Yes, Mattie?"

Matthew wiped his eyes." I need to tell you something."

I nodded, giving my friend a worried look.

"I-I..." The rest of the sentence was once again to quiet to hear. I sighed in frustration.

"Matthew, speak up."

"Lovino, I like you. Alot. In fact, I think I like you more than I should." Matthew's voice was smal quiet.

It took me a bit, but it slowly dawned on me what Matthew's words meant." Oh Mattie..." I whispered before speaking up." Well, you're in luck. I think I love you too. I always have." I replied in the same soft voice, one much different then my usual demeanor. Matthew gave me a wide eyed look, surprised at my answer. Then, he leaned in, waiting for me to catch on. I did, and I closed the distance between us in a long, romantic kiss.

**Well here it is! Sorry for oocness, I just imagine that Romano could be kind and caring if it was someone he loved. Also, in case you didn't know, the whole america-beat-up-canada thing was in the series.**

**Tell me if you want me to make another chapter!**


End file.
